SemiFang
by MakeMeUp
Summary: Renesmee and her family  plus Jacob  move to Australia because they've stayed in Forks way too long. Nessie has new human friends and struggles to keep her hands off her boyfriend,Jacob.
1. Opening Chapter

Renesmee Cullen. Age: 16. Location: Australia.

Hi I'm Nessie. Short for Renesmee. I hate my name, my parents must've been stoned when  
named me... my mum says it's my Grandmother's names mixed but thats no excuse to name  
your child as hideous as ''Renesmee''. I used to like my name as a kid (Not that I was a kid for long)  
but now I'm amongst ''normal'' kids, my name is an embarressment. I'm fairly popular though.  
Not top of the chain but I do alright.  
So I go to a public highschool in Australia because my parents and family used to live in  
Forks,Washington,USA but we had to relocate because we obviously don't change in appearance  
and locals would start noticing. I was sick of all the Americans and their weird attitude so I put  
the thought of Australia into my family's heads (heh). I'd been studying Australia for a while and  
fallen in love.  
So once I got to Australia,I was so happy! I'd gotten my dream. And so as not to seem not as  
inconspicuous, I'd enrolled in a public school. I'd made friend's pretty easily. My looks were  
charming, I knew how to play it and I was American. So their shiney new toy (as my dad called it).  
About 1 month after we'd moved, our very close family friend, Jacob had moved here too.  
When growing up, Jacob was like a big brother. Then when I was about 8, a cool family friend.  
Then 14, a close friend. And now at 16 (like I'll always be) I'd developed a crush on him and fallen  
right for him. I hadn't told him though because I didn't know what he'd say. My dad had figured  
it out obviously, because I kept thinking about him (trying to keep away thoughts that I wouldn't  
want my dad to pick up on...).  
So mum and dad sat me down and told me I should tell him. That he wouldn't mind. And that  
they're pretty sure he'd like me back. But I wasn't sure. I mean, he looks 25 and has for my entire  
life, it just seemed odd he might think of ME like that.  
After about two months deliberation, I'd worked up the courage to tell him. It wasn't hard getting  
him to go somewhere to tell him, we'd always been out as friends and he'd always come. He went for  
a walk on a bushtrack.  
''Um... Jacob?''  
''Yeah?''  
'' There's something I wanted to tell you.''  
'' You didn't burn the school down did you?'' he said sarcasticly but playfully.  
'' I'm more carefull than that.''  
'' Okay so what'd you wanna say?''  
'' Um.. I kinda like you... as a bit more than a friend.''  
He stopped walking and looked shocked for a couple seconds then he smiled the biggest  
smile I'd ever seen him smile.  
He looked me in the eye and he looked so... I can't explain what I saw. Like he'd just seen  
his child for the first time or someone had said yes to his engagement or something signifigant like that.  
''Really?'' he said  
''Yeah. For a few months now.'' I repied shyly and half embarassed.  
''So do you wanna go out?'' he asked.  
I was in total shock then.. 'he's asking me out!' I thought. OMG OMG OMG! I thought to myself like the  
typical teenage girl.  
''Ar.. yes.'' I said awkwardly.  
So we'd walked along and found fallen log to sit on. He started to talk.  
''I've liked you for a long time.''  
''How long?''  
'' Long. I imprinted on you when you were born.''  
''What? What's 'imprinting?''  
''Oh god, this is exactly like the same conversation I had with your mother about this,  
when I was explaining it'd happened to Sam.''  
''What's 'imprinting'? '' I asked again.  
'' It's this strong,deep, thing that happens inside of you. It's instant. Like love-at-first-sight  
type thing. Only it's way stronger than love.''  
''Well this is alot to take in, in one walk.''  
''Don't think I'm weird,please. It's a wolf thing.''  
''Okay.. but wait, what about when I was little, that's a little bit pedo...''  
''No I didn't think of you romantically then. I thought I needed to protect you like a brother.  
And when you got older and more mature, then I kinda thought of you like maybe we could  
get together soon. But I thought you wouldn't think of me like that.''  
''Well I did. Just not around my dad cause that's embarassing.''  
He laughed. And put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me.  
We walked back and then I went to Jacob's place just to hang.  
Mum and I had offered a room to Jacob when we moved here but he refused because he didn't  
want my dad reading his thoughts all the time.  
So he couldn't bring the Rabbit here so be bought a car here and fixed it up. A Celica.  
Him with car grease on his arms had turned me on heaps!  
So at school, I've got a group of friends. There is girls in my group although we talk  
to the boys now and then. Carissa,Tilda,Natasha,Emma,Abby,and Natalie.  
And they all think Jake is hot. I don't blame them. He IS hot. And his body is like, woah and  
he's got a face like a Pochahontis' guy-version. And I think that'd be hot.  
Anyway but it rains here a lot in the Highlands. And there's a lot of bush here with animals.  
We try not to hunt native animals as much as we can but if we can't, we go kind a Kangaroo  
because they aren't in danger of extiction. Apart from being an animal-eater, I like animals.  
So about my family. Grandpa Charlie is still in Forks but he will visit at Christmas so he can  
have a Summer Christmas. We're not that religious, it's more just the get-together and big  
hunting thing we do. But when Grandpa Charlie comes, we'll stay home and we'll have ''normal food''.  
I've acually developed a taste for normal food as well. I still like my hunting for fun, but I don't  
mind some foods. Like Chicken and fresh fruits. As a kid, I hated baby formula. But have you tasted  
baby-formula? It's disgusting and powdery. I think that's why they assumed I didn't like food  
because of the formula. So to seem normal, I eat at school normal food, but only the stuff I like,  
otherwise I just don't eat it. I'm a fussy eater.  
The Southern Highlands in Australia is unpredictable. When we first came here, we thought  
it was permanently cold and wintry but then two days later it was like Summer. Very confusing.  
But we stayed here irregardless. I don't sparkle in the sun and, and my parents stay inside when  
it's sunny out. It's kind of dangerous here because of the unpredictable wheather but we stayed.  
We live not in a very residential area. But still a little close to town.

I took up dancing with some friends. Claire,Steph,Carissa and Meagan. And another girl joined  
a while after. I acted bad at dancing and still, I was exceptional. But I don't like to boast.  
I avoid touching people at all costs. I have control of myself now to not do anything to people when I touch  
them but sometimes I slip up, so yeh.


	2. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen.  
_ Thursday.  
_ The school's Talent night is on in a couple weeks. The girl's and I had organised to do a dance  
to ''Another One Bites The Dust''. And some guys at school wanted to do it too so we let them.  
We're pretty sure they're gay, but that just makes them awesome and more fun. My dancing coach  
from outside of school let me borrow her dance hall a couple days a week so we can practice with  
the mirror and the big speakers. So we go about 3 times a week to practice and we're doing it to  
the Glee version because of the cleaner beat and we got some of the dance moves from Glee so  
it'd be easier with the same music. Aunty Alice said she'd make the outfits for all of us.  
It's going to be really weird when mum and dad shows up to the Talent show, because they  
look 17 and 19. They look like they should still be in school let alone look like parents. We say  
I'm adopted. Jacob looks like my quite-older boyfriend, quite pervy really.  
So Jacob is taking me out on Saturday night. I can't stay at his house over night because dad won't  
let me. We're sick of not being trusted. Then again it's REALLY inconvenient that my dad can read  
my thoughts because even if I did do something, he'd read everything from my mind. And I know  
the guilt of being near him, I wouldn't be able to hide it. I'd be embarrassed for life. Although  
he caught me like 5 times thinking about Jacob in certain ways , then I ended up being given  
''the talk'' and I went even more hotter than my skin already is. But I couldn't deny, I really did  
WANT Jacob.

_Friday_  
So the girls are coming over tonight. We're having a movie night and doing each others  
hair like in 6th grade. I've got a whole bunch of flicks ready. And we've got a home cinema.  
Seriously. We've got this room with like 10 recliner chairs and a projector at the back and a screen  
at the front. And a popcorn cart and a free soda machine. And we just get chocolate and snacks  
out of the kitchen. We have all new releases. Even ones we don't particularly like, it's for people  
who come over who like it. All the DVD's are in a separate little walk-in wardrobe-like room  
next to the cinema.  
I've got the the sofa bed out, my bed, a double air mattress up in my room for everyone to crash.  
They're bringing their own sleeping bags and pillows and stuff. Should be fun.

_Saturday  
_Last night was heaps fun! They all came over at about 5, we just chilled in my room for about an hour  
before mum had made us dinner and let us eat in the dinning room while they ''ate'' in their room.  
They came out with empty plates,which they would've thrown it out the window. Anyway we  
had home-made pizza then we went into the cinema. We watched Tomorrow When The War Began,  
Zombieland, Juno and Easy A. Then we went into my room and went into bed and had conversations  
about deep things. You know those deep and meaningful conversations you have before you go  
to sleep at sleepovers? Well it was like that. I talked about Jacob and stuff and they talked about  
their boyfriends or guys they liked. I knew mum and dad would be out hunting at this late stage  
of night so I took that opportunity to actually talk without being paranoid about dad and his stupid  
mind-reading. Luckily my friends didn't think anything too bad. Or maybe they were thinking my  
dad is hot because he only looks about early 20's. He's 17 but he's made himself look a tiny bit  
mature by dressing older and stuff like that. They think I'm adopted, that's why my parents are so  
young but still.  
So I told them about how I was thinking about taking it further with Jake. They were all so  
interested when I was telling them. Those perverted freaks... heehee. But yeh I did want to take  
it further, Jake would never suggest it because he wouldn't want me to be uncomfortable because  
he's really sweet like that.  
But if I did want to, either he'd say I was too young or he wouldn't refuse me of what I wanted.  
The conversation then went onto Tilda and so on.  
About an hour later we crashed. Although I heard mum peeking to check on us in the middle of  
the night.  
We woke up at about 11 and got up and made ourselves a hot breakfast. After that we went in my  
room again and had our showers and watched Adventureland. We all went into my bathroom to do  
our hair and stuff. My parents went out into town or to Esme and Carlisle's place. So while  
straightening my hair I asked the girls,  
''When should I sleep with Jake?''  
''Talent night. After the show. It's on a Friday. Say your going my place then go to Jacob's and  
fuck his brains out.'' said Natalie.  
''Nice.'' I said.  
'' I think you should wait.'' said Carissa.  
'' I don't wanna wait though. I'm ready.'' I said.  
'' If your ready then go for it, I say.'' said Abby.  
After that we played Call Of Duty on my PS3 in the lounge room. We had lunch then some played  
COD while others were on the Sims 3. Later on at about 4, Jake called to say he'd pick me up at 6.30.  
So the girls helped me get ready and picked out a cute dress and Carissa braided my fringe to the  
side.  
Then they experimented with their own makeup while waiting for Jake to pick me up. They  
told their mums to pick them up at 6.45 so they could see him pick me up, for some weird reason  
they really got excited over my date. I guess thats human girls for you though.  
So Jake picked me up and the girls hid up the stairs but listened. I'd called mum to tell her I was  
going out and the girls were getting picked up.  
So he picked me up and we went to the Lake and got some chips and ate them at a picnic table  
and fed some ducks. Then we went up a lookout and just sat in his car and looked at the lights of  
the town below. It was really pretty. And I leaned over to kiss him. He looked at me with excited eyes.  
I told him about the Talent night plan. He agreed but thought my dad would find out. But I swore  
not to think about it around him. And he agreed to go to his place. You know what's neat?, I can't  
get pregnant. I don't like kids so I don't care that I can't, but at least we don't have to worry about that.  
So we made out in his car and it was really hot. I let him feel me up and he started kissing my neck.  
Then I got back to his lips. I ran my fingers through his short hair and clenched it and he started  
kissing down my neck again and went down to my chest. He started putting his hand up my dress,  
feeling up my leg and my hips. I loved it, and would've went all the way right there, but I wanted the  
first time to be ''special'' and at least in a bed, not the front seat of a car at a lookout. So I pulled his  
head up and whispered,  
''Jake, Jake..''  
I think he misinterpreted it because he felt me up more and rubbed my thigh. I tried again.  
''Jake. Stop. I want us to do it after the Talent night... to be special.''  
''Yer... okay. Your right. Sorry. But you are freakin hot right now.''  
''You too, babe.''  
''So do you wanna go home? Or go someplace else?'' he asked.  
'' I think I should go home, but take your time. I don't really feel like the night's ended yet.''  
''How about we go swimming?'' he asked.  
''Where?''  
''The beach. If I drive really fast then we'll make it to the La 'Gong beach in under half an hour. It's  
kinda warm and it'd be fun.''  
I thought about it. It was a hot night... and seeing Jake shirtless... poah!  
''Yeh okay. What's the time?''  
He got out his phone and checked. ''8.30''.  
''Well no wonder I thought the night hadn't ended. My curfew is 11.30.'' I said  
''I know your curfew ,Ness.''  
''Just reminding you...''  
While we drove I told him about Talent night (the actual dance, not the after 'party'), he liked the  
song and was happy to hear the guys were gay. And we talked about other things like his day.  
We got to the beach and it was even hotter and more humid.  
We both half-ran over the sand hill and onto the beach. The moon hit the water so beautifully, it  
stopped both of us. I'm not that poetic and stuff but it was really pretty.  
Then I stripped down to my bra and underwear. And so did Jake. He left his boxers on. I ran into the water up till  
my waist. The water was slightly lower on Jake's body because he was taller. But he hugged me up and I had  
my hands on his chest to support myself up. He kissed me. And we both fell back in the water. It was nice  
but salty. And I came back up with wet hair and i combed it back with my fingers And he was just watching  
me and crouching down so the water went up to his neck. I leaped over to him and lent down too and sort  
of straddled his waist little a little kid being picked up and put my arms around his neck.  
''God I love you, Ness.''  
''I know you do.''  
He looked sort of hurt for a second before I said  
''Joking! Love you too.'' I said smiling. He smiled too.  
Then I pulled off him and ran through the water and splashed him.  
''Oh no you didn't!''  
''Oh yes I did.''  
He started running through the water to me. I started running too, I squealed kinda of girly.  
He caught up and bear-hugged me from behind and lifting and spinning me up.  
I started kicking the water, sort of girly-ishly. I stood up in the water and turned around to face him.  
He leaned in and kissed me eagerly.  
It was by far, the best date I've had with him. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sunday.  
So my date with Jake last night went swimmingly.. haha get it? Swimmingly! Oh I make some lame jokes when I'm in a happy mood.  
Well, one things for sure. I can't wait till my Talent Night ''after party''.  
And so is Jake by the looks of things.

I came in the house after my date and dad was there, sitting on the couch reading and I only slipped up the tiniest bit by thinking of Jacob touching me for a second, and then dad just slammed his book closed.  
''Ness, can you _please_ not think those things. I realise you're a teenager but I really don't need to see my little girl like that. And tell Jacob is keep his hands off!''

My mother was reading Wuthering Heights cuddled up next to dad,

''Jake went for a feelsky? Oh god.. as much as I admire his confidence,  
I have to agree with your dad. Tell him that if he does anything you don't wanna do then he'll have me and your father to deal with.''

Trust me I wanted him to.. oh shit! Ignore that, dad! LaLaLaLaLaLa..!

He just put his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Mum just put an arm around him, probably trying to think of what I thought.  
''Ness, please sit down.'' Said my dad and waved at the sofa opposite him. I rolled my eyes but sat where he'd indicated.

''Now Ness, I know what you think and I know how you and Jacob feel about eachother, as much as I don't approve of it. So, hun, if your gonna be doing things with Jacob just please know that your ready before you rush into things. Your mother and I were married before we were sexually active.' Dad was trying to explain formally.

Jesus Christ on a cross! This was sooo awkward! And horrible for any kid to have to go through. Especiall when your dad can read your mind.

''Can you please not say sexually active, it makes me think I may de-activate someday. And yes, I know you guys waited until marriage. It's really old fashioned and kind of frigid. And I'm a mature girl, you know that. I know if I'm ready. Not that we're doing anything anyway. Jacob will always support me. If I want to wait, he'll wait.''  
I was lying about the waiting thing but I didn't think about it at all and dad didn't seem to pick anything up.  
''Well yes, I wanted to do it sooner with your mum but I had my values. And I knocked her up.'' Dad told me casually.  
''Congrats dad. And what an awesome child it was. BTW, sorry I ate you out mum. When you were preggers with me.''  
''That's okay sweetie, you were worth it.'' Mum replied.  
''But please don't be out harlet-ing around with him.'' Dad said to me.  
''Yeh… this conversation has gone far enough and it's quite awkward on both parties.. I think. I'm going to bed now, goodnight Dad. Goodnight mum.''  
And then I ran to my room and went into my unsuite to shower. I can think freely in the shower because my dad will never eavesdrop on me while in the shower as you can understand. So I thought about how close I was to revealing my plan about getting laid. I have long showers because I like to think. I got out and went to bed, watching a movie so I didn't think too much.

So when I woke the next morning, I had some fruit for breakfast and then dressed. Jacob was going to pick me up soon to go to his place.  
He came shortly after I sat down to watch music videos while waiting.

When we got to his place ,there was nothing to do and I couldn't be bothered walking. We just snuggled on his bed and talked about when he was little and about his friend back in America called Paul and his sister.  
When we were hungry he decided to get some burgers from the shop around the corner. So just chillen there together eating burgers. It was very romantic. We just lounged around all day until about 3 in the afternoon, we went on Jake's laptop and decided to go catch a new movie out at the cinemas.  
While we were in the movie, Jacob stretched his arm out around me. I just smiled at him. What a clique… But he was sweet for doing it.  
On the way back to his place, we talked about a hot scene in the movie. And he kept looking up at me with really cute eyes. So I couldn't help myself.  
As soon as we were in the apartment, I shut the door quickly behind Jake and turned around to kiss him eagerly. I put my arms around his neck and he held my waist, inching down. I pushed him over to his bed and tripped him onto it. I fell on top of him. He smiled and pulled me tighter. Pulling his t-shirt off, whoa. I still never seen such abs in my life.  
''Are we doing it now? I thought we were going to wait till Talent Night?'' he asked.  
'No, but this is just a sneak preview''  
''Oh rats!'' he said sarcastically ''You got me excited!''  
''Yeh I know. What a bitch I am.''  
He just kissed me and then rolled me over so he was on top. He started kissing my neck, up behind my ear, down to my collar bone again. I breathed heavily once in pleasure. He slid up so his face was at mine again, the slide had friction. It was kind of hot.  
I had to physically restrain myself from undoing his jeans and fucking him right there. Seemed like it was the same to him.  
''We should stop. You wanted to make it special and on your Talent Night thing so that's how we'll do it. I don't want to ruin this for you.''  
''Yeh, your right.'' And I propped myself on my elbows and he shifted next to me on the bed.  
After another hour of being with Jake, he drove me home and I was bliss. Dad and Mum weren't there, probably joy-hunting. So I had an early night.

Monday  
I got to school and Steph,a girl I did dancing with was sitting with my group. I walked over and she was telling them how she'd been dumped by her boyfriend because he was gay. She was crying and not the cute crying you wanna comfort, the whailing crying you just wanna slap in the face.  
"BRR-AAAN-DON!" She whailed on..  
I sat down and listened to her. I did feel kinda sorry for her... her boyfriend had gotten with an English guy, named Mitchel.

So at recess I told Abby what happened with Jake yesterday. Tilda was sitting next to us.  
''You didn't just fuck him there?'' she enquired.  
''No. He wanted it to be special.. he wants to wait till Talent Night so it's special for me.''  
''Well get it done or you might be turn into a Steph..'' Abby said  
''Yeh.. don't worry. Jake is in no way gay. Although I want a gay best friend.. we should hang out more with the dance guys.

The rest of the day went quite quickly. And I didn't do much after.

Tuesday  
So today I had a very boring day and I've decided that my life is way too boring. I decided to go to the city tonight to find some fun.  
Tilda and Natalie are coming with me. Natalie's driving. We'll all sneak out at about 10.30 and meet eachother at Nat's.  
Dad and mum have gone to the beach tonight for a romantic evening on a beach house or something like that. I don't know, I didn't want to listen to my parents being all mushy.  
School went FOR EVER. But I had dance and English my favourite subjects so I was happy.

Finally the end of the day! I got home and went hunting out around the bush for fun and to kill time. Jacob called while I was out hunting. I didn't want to tell him about my plans tonight incase he stopped me, and I wanted some girl time with my friends. So what Jake don't know, won't hurt him. I told him I'm just hunting now and I'll be having an early night.

So later at 9.30 I had a shower and got ready. I thought that since my parents nor Jake would be seeing what I wore I might as well slut it up while I can. So I opted for a quite short, tight,strapless LBD. And some awesome midnight blue peep-toe pumps. I did my hair into loose curls/tousles and did a smokey eye and the rest neutral.  
I went and looked in the mirror. I hate to sound up myself but, I looked hot! Fuckable even.

So I ran to Natalie's (yes in the heels too but I'm half vamp so it doesn't affect me) and they were both waiting for me but a couple houses down from Natalie's actual house so her parents wouldn't find out.  
Natalie was wearing a grey edgy-looking dress which fluffed out on the skirting of the dress with a leather jacket and red bellet flats.  
Tilda went for tight leather pants with rips down the leg and a purple fitting top and grey heels.  
We all quietly complimented eachother on how hot we all looked and got in the car and drove. I felt so free. And we had music up loud in the car to set us in the mood.

We finally got to the city and there were a few clubs around. We saw one that had the most amount of hot guys there for Nat and Till for pick up and we to dance in. We parked the car around the corner and walked straight to the front of the line to the doorman. He took a brief look at us,  
not noticing our underage-ness but our tits mostly, which Tilda was not lacking and pouted them out to get in. He looked at them then looked at me. He smiled and let us straight in, ignoring complaints from the people in line.

We got in and there was a huge dance floor. We went to get a table.  
We decided that I was most likely to pass as 18 so I would get the drinks. I walked over to the bar and ordered a Cosmo for me, Jim Beam with coke for Tilda and a Vodka and lemonade for Nat.  
After our drinks we went to give our bags to the cloak room then danced. Tilda had found a guy who looked about 19 and was grinding up with him. Natalie and me were dirty dancing to the techno music playing.  
Two guys were looking at us smiling and talking to eachother while still looking. I wasn't interested coz I had Jake but Natalie yelled through the loud music she wanted the one on the right who had black hair and had snake bites on his bottom lip. The guy next to him was similar but I sensed he was closeted gay and wasn't interested. Just going along with what the other guy was saying.  
I looked around the dance floor and there was another group of guys looking and smiling. I think two or so winked at me when I looked their way. I turned and continued to dance with Nat. Nat's guy-interest had come over and offered her a drink. She went with him and his friend and so I was dancing alone. Tilda found me and we went to our table. And we could see Natalie from our table.  
The guys who were looking and smiling came over to us. There was about six of them. They looked like a typical bloke. Kinda hot even but I had Jake so I wasn't going to show it.  
''Hey, can I get you a drink?'' one asked me  
'' What's your name?'' I asked  
''Dave. And you?''  
''Renessmee'' I answered  
''Cool name. So can I get you a drink?''  
I looked at Tilda who gave me eyes as if to say 'go on, I want his friend'.  
''Sure, this is my friend Tilda. Could you get her one too. Jack Daniels.''  
''Yer this is my friend Lachlan. And Sean,Harry,Zac and Johnno.'' Dave said.  
'' I'll get your friend a drink, if ya like?'' his friend Lachlan said to Tilda. She nodded and smiled. They went to get the drinks in a group.  
"I'm NOT getting with that Dave guy. I'm only doing this for you,Till. I hope you appreciate it.''  
''Oh I do! Thanks Ness, love ya! And good drink order.''  
''Why thank you! So what'd you think of Lachlan?''  
"Hot and Fuckable. But I'll tease him.''  
''Oh god…'' I said. Tilda was very unfront.  
We sat there for a few seconds and then the guys came back, pulling up seats. The rest of the guys pulled chairs from different tables over to ours.  
''So hows your night goin? Celebrating something?'' asked Dave to me  
"No, just needed to get out. I get bored..'' I answered truthfully and took a sip of my drink.  
''Fair enough…so how old are you?'' he asked  
"18" Tilda lied. I looked at her.  
So after about half an hour of having Dave hit on me and Lachlan hitting on Tilda we went to the dance floor where Natalie was with her 'friend'.  
Dave was dancing with me and I think tried touching my butt but I quickly danced over to Natalie subtly before he could. Natalie hooked up with her acquaintance. I asked her what his name was  
''This is Nate!'' she shouted over the music to me while still holding him.  
I grabbed Tilda's hand and we went back to the table and the guys followed.  
''How about some shots?'' One of the guys suggested loudly to us.  
''Fuck yeah!'' I said loudly. I wanted fun and if they were paying, why not?  
We got Tequila slammers. One of the guys with really good body lied down on the table and the lined two rows of salt on his abs for me and Till.  
We licked the salt off his torso, shot really quickly then sucked on the lemons..  
The guys just licked the salt off their hands and they had a few and then ours again. We just licked off our hands then. We both had one more.  
And apparently if you five or more shots like we did you get two free Vodka shots. But the guys got us some snacks from the bar before the Vodka shots. I didn't like Vodka but I didn't care. I was getting loose tonight.  
We slammed em down and felt quite hammered.  
Dave was sitting next to me and out his hand on my leg. I looked briefly and he leaned in  
''So how'd you wanna dance?''I asked. I got up quickly to avoid his wondering hand. And went to the dancefloor with us.  
Dave was holding me by the waist and slowly inching down. I grabbed his hands and put them to his sides and continued dancing. We were next to a wall.  
''What's that about sweetheart?'' he asked drunkenly  
''What?'' I asked confused  
''Bein all frigid!''  
''I'm not being frigid, I'm just not interested. Sorry.''  
"Aww yeh, well fuckin hey girly, you had drinks with me and I paid for em.. I want my moneys worth!'' and grabbed my ass and kissing me. I shoved him away but he came back and kissed me again (and it was a bad kiss). I punched his chest away fighting but he ignored it.  
''Fuck off! Please, I'm not interested! Get off me!''  
He started feeling up my dress and I now regretted coming out.  
''Don't touch me. Get off!''  
He touched the elastic in my underwear. I kept hitting at him but he wouldn't budge. He started feeling around when he suddenly shoved away.  
I looked up to see someone had pulled him off me. Jacob!  
Jake then punched him in the face while having him my the shirt and then punched him more.  
''She said get off! And don't ever fucking touch my girl ever again!'' Jacob shouted.  
Dave was whimpering. Tilda and Natalie was watching a couple feet away with everyone who circled around to watch. I was about to cry.  
''Jake! Stop! Stop!'' I cried. I grabbed his arm.  
Jake didn't listen and kicked him on the floor.  
''Stop it, Jake!''  
He stopped for a second punched him again. Jake was a couple inches taller and way stronger built than Dave. Dave just crawled away over to his friend who were shocked.  
Jake was breathing heavily and trembling with anger.  
''Jake, Oh thank god you're here!'' I said as I hugged him around the neck. He hugged me back. Then took my hand and rushed me out of the club. We got around the corner where it was isolated.  
"Why were you here?'' Jake yelled at me  
" I was with Natalie and Tilda.." I muttered like a kid does when they're in trouble with their dad or something.  
''Why didn't you tell me!'' he yelled  
"Because I didn't think I'd need help like that and it was just going be a girls night.. I'm sorry!'' I cried  
"Do you know what he would've done if I hadn't come sooner? Well, you don't wanna know. How did you meet him?'' he asked still angry but not yelling.  
'' Tilda was interested in his friend so they were sitting with us and bought us drinks.''  
"Nessie! Why the hell are you out drinking! What did you drink and how many?''  
''A Cosmo,a Jack Daniels and coke, two Tequila slammers and a vodka shot.'' I muttered.  
''Jesus Christ, Ness!" he was thinking and was too angry to talk now.  
"Get in the car." He ordered and so I got in.  
Once we got out of the city he asked.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." I sniffled  
"Sorry for yelling at you Ness but I was seriously worried. I don't  
understand why you couldn't have told me..'' he said disappointed.  
"I just… thought you'd try to stop me. And I wanted to go out and get reckless.'' I explained while wiping my dried tears.  
"I wouldn't have stopped you. I just would've gone with you to protect you. It scares the crap outta me to think what that guy would've done."  
"Wait, how did you know to come for me?" I asked realising how he could've known.  
"You forget Alice knows everything."  
''Oh shit! I forgot about Alice!'' I said. Jake continued,  
"And she saw you getting harassed , among other horrible things by someone. And she called me. I raced up here as soon as I could. But don't worry I told her to promise not to tell your dad." He explained  
''Thank you!" I looked down still emabrressed about my shameful night.  
He put his hand on my back and rubbed it.  
''You okay?"  
"I'm so sorry Jake I didn't tell you!'' I pleaded  
"It's okay Ness. Just please don't do it again without telling me. And please don't drink so much. Your too young." he scornfully said.  
"But you can!"  
"Yes, but I'm allowed to. Your underage."  
''I'm too young for you but here I am."  
"Yes but I imprinted on you. That's different. I also don't ruin your liver and make you get into trouble'' he said.  
We drove quite silently for a bit until we reached the Highlands again.  
"Jake, can I please sleep at your house tonight and go home in the morning?" I asked, kinda scared to go home alone and worried about getting caught.  
"You can stay at mine for as long as you like, you know that." He said

We got to his place and he helped me out of the car. I could hardly walk straight and I fell over and Jake picked me up and carried me inside his place.  
I ran to the toilet straight away and upchucked. Jake came in and held my hair back. We went into his kitchen so I could have some water while he asked me if I was alright while I tied up my hair.  
''I need a …. shower..'' a slurred.  
He walked me to the bathroom and left me in there. I collapsed on my own feet and started giggling at myself. And I giggled more.  
" Are you okay?'' Jake called from outside the door  
''I can't stand up! Help me'' I slurred loudly and laughed.  
Jake came in and sat me on the closed toilet seat. He ran the shower  
and then turned to me. He looked at me thinking. I just looked puzzled and shitfaced.  
"Can you stand?" he asked  
''No I don't think so" I said while pointing at him accusingly.  
He knelt down and took off my shoes for me and then stood up and bent over to put my arm around his shoulders. He unzipped my dress and took it off. He leaned over to undo my bra.  
Now my boobs were out for all to see. Jake had NEVER seen me naked before. But in my drunken state, I really didn't notice or care.  
Then he slid down my underwear without looking. He tried not to look at me while he put me in the shower. He held me up and I washed my face and my body. He had to help with my legs. I covered myself with a washer while he did that. I don't think he was worried about seeing my body but what my dad would do if he looked.  
He shut off the water when I was done and got me out. He covered me up with a towel. He helped me dry myself and then got my undies on then walked me to his room. He sat me on the bed with a towel wrapped around my tits. He got me a t-shirt of his to wear and then scooped me up and put me into bed.  
He got changed himself and then climbed in with me.  
"Seriously Ness, I love you but you'll be the death of me.''  
"I know. And I love you too Jake. Goodnight, and thank you.'' I leaned over and kissed his cheek in the darkness. I snuggle around his chest and fell asleep straight away.

End of Chapter Two. I wanted to make this one longer since the others are shitty and short. Please REVIEW and stay tuned for chapter 3!  
MakeMeUp. x


	4. Chapter 3

Wednesday  
I'd woken in Jake's arm with a MASSIVE hang-over. There was no way I was going to school. And when I checked the time on Jake's phone by the bed, it was 11 so I was too late anyway.  
Jake must've felt my movement because he slurred and woke up.  
"Hey Ness.. how you feelin?"  
"Like hell warmed up" I replied, and to my surprise my voice was all crackled.  
"You sound like it." He said. I gave him a death look.  
"Sorry! But you do…" he said quickly. When I gave him _the look_ he knew  
to apologise quickly.  
"So have you got any Borocca?" I asked. Borocca was the hang-over drink, it's a big tablet you put in water and it dissolves and it's full of vitamins.  
"Yeh, in the kitchen. I'll go get it. Want any breakfast? I can cook you some eegs and bacon?" he offered.  
I usually hated eggs and bacon but greasy food sounded really good right now.  
"Yes please. Thank you" I said, and kissed him before he got out of bed.  
He was wearing just boxers… I liked this.  
I'd have to sleep over more often I thought as he walked out of the room. The boxers looked even better when he was walking in them. It made his ass look like a greek god's.  
I kind of shook my head in shame to get the thoughts out. Sure, I was aloud to think of him like that coz he was my boyfriend but to talk about him in such a vulgar way… it seemed wrong. In a way, I kinda hoped he thought of me like that sometimes…  
'Snap out of it,Renessmee!' I thought.  
I sat and thought about last night.  
"Oh shit! My purse! I wish Nat and Tilda got it. It had my money and phone in it! And the purse itself was worth quite a bit.  
I tried to forget it because there's no point worrying when I was going to see Nat and Tilda later anyway. Of course it wasn't planned but we had to meet to see what had happened and stuff.  
I sat and thought disgustedly about Dave. What a creep.  
Jake came in with a plate and cutlery. I sat up and he placed the plate on my lap and handed me the knife and fork.  
"Thanks, babe." I said  
He went over to the other side of the bed and sat next tomy and had his own plate. He turned on his TV and we sat there watching some morning shows while eating. I complimented him on his cooking efforts.  
Then I thought how hot he would've looked in the kitchen cooking in his boxers. I made this image even better imagining him out any boxers but with only an apron on…  
I found myself sitting there open-mouthed and with my fork hovering infront of my mouth with a bit of egg on it. Jake was looking at me.  
He waved his hand infront of my face. I shook my head.  
"Oh sorry.. I was just.. um… picturing a better world.  
"Right.." Jake said, baffled. I looked at him and laughed.  
"What?" he said self-consciously  
"Nothing.. your just really sweet. And I've grown fond of you.." I said  
"Well I've grown fond of you too." He said and pecked me on the cheek.  
We had cute momments like that all the time.

So later after I got dressed, Jake drove me back home where my parents still hadn't returned. I had a quick shower and got changed into clean clothes and brushed my hair through.  
When I went back downstairs, the doorbell rung. I opened it to Natalie.  
"Here's your purse." She said and handed it to me.  
"Come in."  
"So what happe-" she started to say before he saw Jake sitting on the lounge looking up at her entrance.  
"Oh. Hi Jake. Didn't know you were here." She said innorcently.  
"Do you want a coffee?" I asked  
"Arr, sure. Two sugars." She said, and I went into the kitchen. She followed me.  
"So what happened after you left? What did Jake say?" she whispered.  
"He was just a little pissed that I didn't tell him where I was going. But then he was okay. He was just worried." I answered honestly.  
"I stayed at his place." I added. Humans liked gossip so I thought I'd add that in there too.  
"What? Did you-?'' she asked suspiciously.  
"No! I could hardly walk. He was so sweet though, he helped me shower and he made me breakfast this morning."  
"Awww! That's so cute! Wish I had a boyfriend like that.." she said.  
We walked back into the loungeroom and made small talk. I asked her what happened after we'd left.  
"Well all those guys were just in shock. That Dave guy had to go coz his nose was broken, I think. I hadn't had much to drink that night so I was okay to drive back. I saw you didn't have your purse when you left so I got that. And we left shortly after you had." She said.  
"Was Tilda okay? What happened with her and that Lachlan guy?" I asked, worried. What if Lachlan had done something with her because she was the friend of the girl who got his friend bashed.  
"Oh, Tilda just said goodbye and off she went." typical Tilda.  
"Okay, thank god nothing else happened!" I said,relieved.  
So after some small talk, Natalie left.  
"Haven't you got work or something?" I asked Jake.  
"Not today. Tomorrow. Why did you want me to go?"  
"Oh no, just wondering. So what do youwanna do now?" I asked,bored.  
"We could visit your family?" he suggested. Even though he wasn't their biggest fan, he knew I hadn't seen them in a while.  
"Good idea, haven't visited them in ages!"  
So the short drive to their mansion-like house was quiet.

We got there and Rosalie has walked out with Emmet. She ran up and hugged me.  
"Renessmee!" she squealed.  
Emmet hugged me too. "Hey kiddo!"  
"Hey Em" I said casually. Emmet shook Jake's hand. Rose just said a forced ''Hi.'' To him.  
We walked inside, Carlisle and Esme were in the loungeroom and Esme came rushing over with Carlisle in her hand.  
"Hello darling!" she said and hugged me tightly.  
"Hey mum." I said. I called Esme my mum sometimes because it seemed too formal to call her Esme and she just didn't look at all like a Grandma. I loved Esm, when she hugged me, Ifelt even warmer than I was. Her love was so comforting.  
I hugged Carlisle and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey Carlisle" I said. Dad seemed too informal for him and he just suited being called his real name. They both greeted Jake warmly.  
Alice rushed down the stairs and kissed me on the cheek then hugged Jake.. I hugged Jasper, and he shook Jake's hand.  
And we all situated in the loungeroom.  
"So how's normal school been?" Esme asked straight up.  
"It's been good. I've got a group of human friends. They're really nice. It's like I've known them for years. And my work is easy and I'm in the higher classes." I said.  
"So how's Talent Night practise going?" Alice asked, she was excited about my dancing thing.  
I laughed internally because of the 'Talent Night practice' could have a double meaning to me.  
"Yer it's really good. We  
know all the moves and positions that we'll do." I said. Again, double meaning that they didn't know about. I knew Jake was restraining not laughing.  
Alice just nodded.  
"So how's it been going around here?" I asked everyone in general.  
"Missing you, that's for sure. Alice hasn't been shopping in a month now.  
She's going slightly crazy. You'll have to go with her sometime to save all of us." Jasper said. I smiled.  
"Yes! You have to! There's a new DFO about 20minutes from here that just opened!" Alice said.  
"Of course! " I said.  
I really missed my family. It felt good being around them.  
"Oh, we're going hunting tonight, you and Jacob are welcome to join us." Carlisle said after some chatting.  
I looked at Jake who had an agreeable look on his face.  
"Yes, we'd love to."  
So after Rose had talked to me about some renovations being made to the house and after I challenged Emmet and Jasper into arm wrestling comps, Alice took me up to see her new makeup and hair tools she'd gotten. Once we were up there she turned to me and said quietly,  
"Please don't do anything like last night again. Well not until your older and more stronger. I had visions of the most terrible things. Thank god for me being phychic otherwise that guy… just never do it, okay?"  
"Yes, okay. I've already promised myself that." I said.  
"Thank you. Now, Talent Night. I've also seen other visions. I didn'treally want to see my little Nessie like that."  
I went bright red. I never blush but this was so embarrassing.  
"Oh shit." I blurted.  
" Ness, I can't make you not do it. But are you ready?" she said  
"Yes. And it's not like he's just some guy who would dump me straight after. He'll stay with me. And I love him." I explained.  
For some reason, it now wasn't as emabarassing.  
"Okay then, sweetie. So your costumes for the actualy Dance was all done but I gotta get you girls to come over and try them on incase they need alteration." She said all fashion-designer like.  
We went back downstairs after more talking about makeup and stuff.  
They were getting ready for our hunt. I noticed Dad and Mum were there too.  
We all left and I concentrated on hunting. I got a Roo after a about an hour. The thing about Australia is there wasn't many selection of big animals to hunt. That sucked.

So after we'd come back to the house. We all chatted while listening to music from Rosalie's day.  
After about 10, we'd drove back home. Mum and Dad were going to stay longer, but because I had school tomorrow and I actually had to sleep, Jake drove me home.  
We pulled up infront of the door.  
"You want me to walk you in?" Jake asked.  
"No, I'm fine. Get some sleep, Goodnight." I wished and then I leaned over and kissed him softly on his mouth. I turned to get out when he took my wrist and turned me back to him. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him back. I sat upwards then sat back down again pulling away and getting out. He pinched my butt as I got out. I squealed girlishly. And smiled at him.  
"Night, Ness" he called through the window after me.  
I got in the house. And went up to bed. I got changed into my David Bowie t-shirt and underwear and climbed into bed.  
I thought my great boyfriend and how lucky I was. I fell into sleep after a couple of minutes.

** I know there wasn't much in that chapter but it was better than nothing.  
If there's people who are reading this and haven't reviewed, I know it sounds needy, but please review. It gets me motivated. Also any suggestions of some storyline, I can never think of something for Ness to do until the Talent Night or afterwards. So please review and give suggestions!  
Effy. x**


End file.
